The invention relates to a transmitter, a receiver and a method for processing data in a transmitter and a receiver. In particular, the invention relates to improving the quality of a data transmission between a transmitter and a receiver.
In radio frequency communications systems, transmitted signals may propagate from a transmitter to a receiver via different transmission channels. During an equalization of the received data streams in the receiver, the data streams may consider each other as an interference source which may result in a degradation of the receiver's performance.